Sometimes I eat food that's too big for my mouth
by final-sequence
Summary: Sweenett oneshot; not written based on the movie adaptation but you do you. Rated M for the exact reason you think. Title is unrelated to the fic, I couldn't think of a better one.


His hot breath pooled on her neck, her wrists red under his tight grip. She trembled underneath him, shaky breathing barely escaping her lips. Sweeney knew she wanted this, it was too obvious to deny. The way she walked a little too slowly, letting her hips sway a little too far, the way she teased him when he showed his intent, veiled behind simple humor. She had been playing with fire, and now she's going to burn. He growled into her ear, "Did you think you could test me forever?" He hissed, his words burying themselves into her head. "Did you think I wouldn't take what I wanted?"

"No, Mr. Todd," Her words tripped over her own tongue in a meek, pitiful stutter. "I didn't."

"Then why are you acting like this, huh?" He said, slowly letting go her wrists as his hand traveled to her backside. He let his fingers explore, not even bothering to remove her underwear "How much of a whore could you be, leading on a man like this, and not expecting him to react?"

She let out a soft, scared whine, and turned her head on her side, trying to look the barber in the eye, to no avail. He lowered his gaze to meet hers.

How polite.

She swallowed, both her words and her pride, and spoke once again. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Mr. T..."

He frowned, pressing his erection against her thigh through his pants.

"I think you do."

"I can't help it if you desire something of me, sir," She laughed nervously. "But I'm certainly not going to complain-"

Her laugh was quickly shut down as he quickly slid down her panties, his hand cupping her cunt. "You're going to beg, pet. That's what you're going to do," He growled, his fingers barely teasing her hole. "I don't think it'll be too hard, hmm? You already seem to be wet for me."

Nellie let out a pitched whine, and shook from the feeling of his fingers on her. He was so warm, so rough with her. She couldn't help but be wet. "Please, sir... Please fuck me," She stuttered.

"You can do better than that, whore." He growled, thrusting his two fingers into her. She shook with delight and arched her back in a delightful mix of pain and pleasure.

"Please, god, I need your cock, Mr. Todd! I need it so badly. I promise I won't tease anymore, just please, use me!"

He laughed at her pathetic spill. It was almost like watching a child ask for their toy back. Except, this time, she was the toy.

He removed his fingers from her, and shoved them back in her mouth. "Clean, now." He ordered. She did so happily.

Sweeney stood up straight, and undid his pants, his cock already hard from her earlier misbehavior. He stared down at his toy, his plaything, and he grinned. He knew he had total control over her. He pressed the tip of himself on her hole, and leaned down to her neck once more, his voice now a velvety purr.

"Is this what you want, hmm? Can't control yourself when Mr. Todd is around, can you, slut? Tell me this is what you want."

"I want it," She cried. "I _need_ you, Mr. Todd."

That was enough for him.

He slid into her, pumping himself slowly in and out of her tightness. She whined and cried underneath him, like music to his ears. One of his hands moved to her hips, and another to her hair, both gripping tightly on their appropriate parts. A primal lust had washed over him, and all he could think of was how badly he had wanted her. Those months of vague flirtation, of gentle teases, of silent stares had all built up to a broken and battered Lovett, face down on the dresser, begging for him to fuck her. She was a beast, like he was now. She was filthy, and wild, and she was a creature that wasn't anything like the one he had married 15 years ago. She was an entirely new being, one that wasn't afraid to express desire, or need. She was what he needed now, even if it wasn't what he preferred.

After a final thrust, he let his load go into her, twitching and grunting above her, his heavy breath still hot on her neck. Their bodies relaxed, almost melting into one being. He tried to pick himself up, to carry himself above her. He stood, and looked down at her naked, pale, violated body.

"Maybe next time, you'll think before you tease me again."

She wouldn't.


End file.
